


Tea Sipping and Plastic Bags

by derireo



Series: the barista [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baristas, F/M, First Impressions, Flirting, Humor, Kissing in the Rain, No beta lol, Sarcasm, Tea, dont get it twisted babey, its chamomile, theyre dating!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Claude has been visiting Byleth non-stop for the past few weeks.When he walks in from the rain with plastic bags around his ankles, Byleth tells him to leave.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: the barista [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Tea Sipping and Plastic Bags

_It's the fourth time this week_ , Byleth thought to herself as she watched Claude walk into the cafe with a proud smile on his face, umbrella tucked into the crook of his elbow as his plaid longcoat dripped rainwater onto the floor. His hair was wet and slicked back, despite the short strands that still fell in front of his face, and he casually walked towards the counter while shooting finger guns at Byleth.

"You know," Byleth said as Claude took a seat on the high stool beside the counter, "I'm starting to get tired of having to see your face everyday."

Claude scoffed at this as he hooked his umbrella on one of the rungs on his stool and crossed his leg over the other, his choice of footwear catching the attention of Byleth who was twirling a pen around her fingers. The barista scoffed right back at him, her expression morphing into one of disgust as she stared at the slides on his feet that were covered with clear plastic bags tied around his ankles.

"Get out." She choked behind a laugh and turned her head to the side to make sure Claude didn't see her trying to hide her smile.

The young man smiled at the way Byleth avoided looking at him after she saw what he was wearing on his feet and leaned forward in his seat to try and see the new expression she was making, his eyes full of adoration and warmth from the perspective of Ferdinand and Lysithea who were watching from the kitchen doorway.

"You can't say that to me, a loyal customer, Byleth." Claude sighed dramatically and leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he propped his elbow on the tall counter that sat beside the cash register, fingers happily tapping at his jaw as the barista rolled her eyes at him and held her hand out.

Immediately, Claude took out a bill from his pocket and placed it in her palm, sending her a wink in the process. "Change is my tip, sweetheart."

Byleth responded in kind by staring up at the ceiling as her fingers danced along the screen in front of her to put his regular order in, fishing out his change from the register once it opened to put it inside of the tip jar that sat in front of the monitor, her smile sickeningly sweet when she turned back to Claude, Ferdinand lazily pushing himself off the doorway to start making Claude's drink.

"You've really got to stop flirting with me while I'm working, _Claude_."

"Well, you don't have to see my face everyday." He pointed an accusing finger, "I know you're too attracted to me to let even _one second_ pass before you call me up on the phone."

There was silence. Byleth stared up at the ceiling and sent a short prayer, a hand pressed to her heart.

" _You_ are the one who keeps visiting me at work." She hung her head for a brief second, bracing herself on the counter with her palms pressed against cold marble. Ferdinand could only shake his head in amusement at the two and slid Claude's mug of Chamomile towards him with a customer friendly smile before rejoining Lysithea at the doorway, who was treating herself to a grilled cheese.

Claude crinkled his nose up as he wrapped his long, calloused fingers around his mug, the rings he adorned clinking against the white porcelain that warmed his rain-soaked body.

"I'm just trying to gather up the courage to finally ask you out." He murmured casually, anticipating the reaction he was going to receive from the girl in front of him as he playfully batted his eyelashes at her, mouth already breaking out into a grin before she could react with something snarky and mean. Byleth squinted her eyes at Claude pensively, lips pursed as Ferdinand and Lysithea giggled behind her.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm in a relationship." She scoffed, the corner of her mouth twitching as she watched Claude blink in mock surprise, his thumbs coming up to brush along the rim of his mug as he played off the brief sputtering that escaped his mouth with a clearing of his throat, smile lazy as he rest his cheek in his palm once more.

Quietly, Ferdinand and Lysithea went back to doing what they were working on earlier as the back door swung open, and heavy footsteps resounded throughout the empty cafe.

"What's goin' on here?" A deep voice rumbled from behind Lysithea, causing the small woman to jump in surprise and nearly drop the cup that she was cleaning while Ferdinand ducked his head as he scrubbed even harder at the display case he was polishing up.

Claude, unfamiliar with this voice, perked up in curiosity as Byleth lazily turned her head to greet her manager, Balthus, who walked in, just as rain-soaked as Claude was when he walked inside earlier.

"Yo." She sent him a half-assed salute before turning back around to face Claude who was making an impressed face, his eyes obviously trailing over the buff physique of the man to assess him, making another expression to let Byleth know that he was definitely liking what he saw. The barista rolled her eyes with a smile and threw a honey pack at the young man's chest, giggling when he leaned forward to whisper a playful threat to her.

"This brat botherin' you?" Balthus rumbled quietly as he sidled up Byleth's side, his arm coming around to wrap around her shoulders in a protective manner, cold fingers leaning up to squish at her puffy cheek. Claude raised his eyebrows towards Byleth who poked her tongue out at him, and lifted his mug of tea to his lips to take a sip, the smile in his eyes mischievous as he stared up at the hulking man in front of him.

Byleth stared helplessly at Claude as her cheek continued to be pinched at and tipped her head back to look at Balthus who was looking back down at her, expression expectant as he continued to poke at her face.

She sighed, pinching at Balthus' arm to get him to stop touching her cheek. "Yes, actually."

Balthus' mouth curled into a lazy snarl, but before he could do anything to make Claude leave, Byleth pushed the large man away from her with a loud sigh, causing the plastic bag clad boy to hide a smile behind his hand.

"My boyfriend should be _at home studying_." she raised her eyebrows at Claude who took a sip of his tea and scoffed, reaching out her hands in front of her to crack her knuckles.

"But he decided to come in with that abomination," she pointed at the slides and plastic bag combination, "And disturb me at work."

Once her manager processed the word _boyfriend_ he perked up almost immediately and wagged a finger at Claude, much to his confusion. There was a smile on his face that also confused Ferdinand and Lysithea, but they decided not to comment on it.

"So _you're_ the boy who has been takin' care of my lovely Byleth for the past year. Ferdie and Lysithea have been whispering 'bout ya lately, but we never managed to cross paths."

Flattered by the great first impression, Claude took one last sip of his tea and held his hand out for Balthus to shake, his girlfriend watching on with mock disdain.

"Great to meet you, Mister.."

"Balthus." He shook his hand.

"Balthus!" Claude whistled at the strength (and pain) that was delivered to his hand and sent the manager a knowing look, turning his head to Byleth who was still watching, a new, dumbfounded expression on her face.

Claude sent her a wink and slid his mug towards Ferdinand who was at the other end of the counter and slid off his stool, bending down slightly to grab his umbrella from the rung he hung it from and jutted his thumb behind him.

"And as my _lovely_ girlfriend, Byleth, said, I should be studying! So I've got to head out now." He held his arms out apologetically despite the lackadaisical shrug, and the rustle of the plastic on his feet made Byleth shake her head.

"It was a pleasure to meet ya, Balthus." He bowed.

Balthus clicked his tongue and waved the young man off.

"Likewise."

Claude turned his gaze to Byleth who was already walking him towards the door, the sound of wet plastic sticking to the floor and a delighted giggle the only noise in the almost empty cafe.

Balthus and the other duo watched on from behind the counter as Byleth walked Claude out of the cafe, the man immediately opening the umbrella so that she wouldn't get wet as she sent him off.

Her arms were crossed as it seemed she was lightly reprimanding him for his silly stunts today while her boyfriend pretended to listen, a lovesick smile on his face as he listened to her speak over the pouring rain.

Slightly exasperated due to Claude obviously not listening, she lifted her hand up to cup his bearded jaw to quietly send the signal for him to bend down.

Happily obliging, Claude dipped his head down, ready for a kiss, only to be met with a loving smack to the cheek.

Stunned, probably even dazed, Claude pouted before Byleth went up on her toes to give Claude a goodbye kiss, her hands quickly moving to push him away by the chest before he could curl his arm around her waist and pull her in.

Balthus made an impressed noise as Byleth's laugh was heard through the glass door and she waved at the young man who held his cheek in his hand with a bright grin.

She walked back in once she saw that Claude had crossed the street safely and was met with a whistling Balthus.

"I give my blessing."

Byleth made a sound of disgust.

"You're not my pa."

**Author's Note:**

> uh ya so theyre in love


End file.
